


A Starman Waiting In The Sky

by Offbrand_Bepis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90's AU, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, POC James Potter, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Bepis/pseuds/Offbrand_Bepis
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	A Starman Waiting In The Sky

Any neighbor of the Lupins could tell you that they are a perfectly normal family. A pleasant mother who spends a majority of her time planting poppies in the front garden, a polite father who seems a very successful and agreeable man, and their daughter. Their daughter who no one sees on weekdays because her parents had to send her to reformatory school for girls because of her rambunctious behavior and affiliation with rock music.

Unfortunately, the Lupins’ daughter wasn’t even a girl. His name was Remus, though no one called him that. He called himself Remus, and that was all that mattered. For someone who’s been attending a free, non-government funded reformatory school for girls since he was four, he sure didn’t appear how some would expect. His strawberry brown hair was cut to his ears by his own doing, and he was absolutely covered head to toe with scars. 

They were ravenous, rigid scars, slung across his face in a rageful manner. Remus looked positively dreadful, and he acted so. Repeated incidents have gotten him a caning more than once. Yeah, St. Kathleen's school for wayward girls wasn’t the most friendly place. Another thing that subverted expectations was his chest. If you were to come across someone who you couldn’t quite tell was a boy or girl, where would you look to figure it out?

If you guessed the chest, then you would be correct! His chest was the one thing Remus had no control over, appearance-wise. That is until a recent development in which he found that bandages were quite successful in hiding his developing chest. This revelation was placed upon him when he broke a rib in a fight. And whenever the bandages would wear, he would get into another fight to be sent to the St. Kathleen’s infirmary.

Remus didn’t look like a girl, which is good because he wasn’t a girl. Well, it was good for him. His mother, on the other hand, was absolutely psychotic about “Behaving like a proper girl.” His father though, he was a bit more lenient. Remus’ mother always told him that his father always wanted a boy. Lucky him.

Remus never liked St. Kathleen’s, no one who attended did. Which is why he was thrilled when his father pulled him out of the summer classes of this year. What Remus didn’t realise is that, halfway through the summer, he would get a letter assigned to one Remus Lupin. Now, this confused him because in his head he was Remus, but to the world he was Rebecca. This letter assigned to Remus was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which his father had told him he would be attending.

At first, Remus didn’t believe his father when he said that Remus was magic. Of course, Remus knew his father was a wizard, but he didn’t really think that he, himself, was a wizard. After all, his mother was a normal woman with a normal job and normal hobbies, and that’s exactly what Remus thought he would be. Normal. Well as normal as you can be when your body doesn’t exactly match your mind. 

But it isn’t exactly normal when you send things flying across the room with the flick of your hand, is it?  
When Remus had received his Hogwarts letter, his father was ecstatic. Though the time was only June and the school year began in late August, Remus’ father insisted they visit a strip of shops for his school supplies. School supplies such as books on Potions, and Charms, and Transfiguration. Then there were the cauldrons and robes and wands. And at the very end of the list, there was the requirement of a pet, any small pet. Like a cat, or a frog, or something of that sort. 

The specific strip of shops that Remus’ father insisted on visiting was a place called Diagon Alley. You would go about reaching Diagon Alley through a place called the Leaky Cauldron

“Rebecca! Sweetie come down stairs!” Remus’ mother called from her place in the living room. God, did he hate that name. “What for, Mum?” He cooed back. “You and your father are meant to go shopping for your school supplies today.” She chorused. Right, of course. “Coming right down, Mum!” He hollered. Remus opened his bedroom door and bounced down the stairs, trying not to focus on his mothers disappointed look.

Remus’ father was at the door with a smile. “Are you ready, sweetie?” He asked. “Are you?” Remus sassed, trying to heighten his voice as much as possible to avoid his mothers scolds. His father ushered him through the door and to the car, which was a small, blue, and very run-down Ford Bronco, and they were off.

In a recent development, Remus was allowed to sit in the front seat. Mostly because he had gotten a bit tall over the summer, but also because a bit of pity had been taken upon him with the increasing punishments he received from St. Kathys. As the car rolled up to the Leaky Cauldron, Remus examined the small bar. The sign hanging above the door read the name of the bar in a rather curious font.

In accompaniment with the sign, the exterior rocks and paints appeared rather dank and dingey. “Alright, darling. Let’s head on in.” Remus’ father grinned. Clearly excited that his daughter was finally getting her school supplies to attend a school of tradition. Except his daughter didn’t exist, or she was dead. Remus hadn’t quite decided how to refer to his previous identity. Though, to his fathers credit, Remus hadn’t told anyone that he was not a girl.

The father and son pair walked into the inn’s bar. The bell above the door rang to signify a new customer and heads turned in their direction. “Mornin’ sir, early school shopping with your boy?” The bartender greeted. Remus smiled a bit, glad that strangers at least though he was a boy. “No, early school shopping with my daughter.” His father smiled.

“Ahh, well, you know where to go.” The bartender conversed, the standing patrons moving out of the way in politeness. In the far back of the inn, there was a door leading into an alley. One could only assume that it was the Diagon Alley. Those assumptions were soon proven correct with a few taps of a wand on specific bricks. The brick wall moved and shifted to reveal an entryway.

Shops were lined wall to wall on either side of the cobblestone road. There were a few other students with their parents, but for the most part the street wasn’t very crowded. “Here, take this list Beck.” Remus’ father handed him the list of school supplies. As much as Remus hated his old name, Beck was the one nickname that he actually enjoyed. Beck was a boy's name, and when he was referred to as Beck, he sounded like a boy.

Which, Remus was a boy, but he wasn’t always. Remus gripped the list and read aloud the first item on the list. “A standard wand.” He said, uncertainly. Mr. Lupin’s eyes lit up. “Follow me, darling.” Remus and his father walked to the shop near the end of the street. A homely appearing shop with large windows placed in the front of it. When Remus and his father walked into the shop, a man turned in their direction.

The man appeared frayed, almost like a mad scientist. He almost looked like Doc from Back to the Future. “Ahhh, Mr. Lupin. Returned once more, have you?” The man greeted in a reminiscent tone. “With your boy?” Remus smiled once more. No only one but two people have greeted him as a boy, this was as perfect of a day as you can get. “No, Mr.Ollivander, with my darling daughter.” Remus’ father corrected.

It was an awful feeling when Remus’ parents corrected other people on his boyishness. Even if they didn’t fully know he was a boy, he still thought that eventually they’d get tired of all the constant corrections and just leave it be. But no, they wanted everyone to know that their perfect, darling, baby girl was all you could ever ask for. Which she wasn’t, even before he knew he was a guy, Remus was a pure trainwreck.

Havoc reigned everywhere he went. For example, the first year that he was sent to St. Kathleen's he threw such a hissy fit that not only did the nun who was caring for him have to call in two priests, but also had to perform an exorcism because they thought he was possessed. So yeah, not the most agreeable child. 

“Ah, well then.” Ollivander smiled with intelligent eyes, almost like he knew everything. He turned to the shelfs that were holding numerous identical black boxes. “Here,” The man said, taking down one of the boxes and handing it to Remus. Remus opened the box to reveal a very long, thin stick. “Well, wave it around, see what it does.” Ollivander slowly began to sound more and more whimsical the longer Remus spent in the shop.

Still, Remus did as instructed. He gripped the wand lightly with his left hand and flicked it in the general direction of the other boxes. As soon as he had done so, a few of the boxes hopped off the shelves like terrified rabbits. Ollivander shook his head. Remus looked back to his father, who appeared to think that everything was fine, normal, and dandy. Another box was handed to the young boy by Mr.Ollivander. 

This time, instead of a single flick bringing a few boxes down, a wave of Remus’ hand nearly brought down the whole shelf. He looked to his father once more, who still had the same pleasant expression that he did when the two of them walked into the shop. The old man clicked his tongue and brought down another wand. 

This one was longer than the others, and a bit more polished. The wooden wand fit comfortably in his hand this time, the handle a darker brown than the rest. On this attempted wave, nothing flew off the shelves, or caught on fire, or even a small impact. The wand just kind of resonated with him. This wand was his now, and that was the most solid fact he knew in this moment. “Ahh,” Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together, pulling Remus out of his trance. “I see you’ve found your wand.”


End file.
